csifandomcom-20200225-history
Lindsay Monroe-Messer
|gender=Female |birth date= |family=Robert Monroe Unnamed mother Uncle Freddy Danny Messer Lucy Messer Son |job=CSI |rank=Detective 3rd Grade |specialty= |status= Alive |actor=Anna Belknap |appearance=Zoo York}} 'Lindsay Messer (née Monroe) '''was born and raised in Bozeman, Montana. When she was accepted for a position at the New York Crime Lab, she seized the chance to fulfill a dream and live in New York. Personality Lindsay is a dedicated, hard worker and also takes risks as she feels they are needed such as when she agreed to play decoy in ''Not What It Looks Like. Abilities Lindsay is extremely observant, and often spots things that other CSI's miss. For example, she noticed that a "Portobello mushroom" was moving, which led to the team identifying the presence of leeches (Wasted). She has something of a habit of doing demonstrations when showing how she came to her conclusions. Background When she was a teen, Lindsay was the only survivor of a bloody massacre in a cafe in her home town. Three of her friends and the waitress were killed by the gunman. Lindsay was haunted by her past and was only able to lay it to rest when she was called back to Montana to testify against the perpetrator in Sleight Out of Hand. She showed signs of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). This traumatic event has led Lindsay to struggle when dealing with mothers of victims in her cases and also when confronted with cases where the victims are young women. Lindsay worked for the Bozeman Crime Lab for three years before she was hand picked to join the New York Lab by her boss, Mac Taylor. Season Two When she first started, she was hazed by the team and made to do menial tasks (e.g. cleaning up tiger dung in Zoo York, digging through a dumpster in Bad Beat and looking for trace in a pool where a stripper wrestled with a customer in Trapped). In the season two finale, "Charge of This Post", Lindsay and co-workers Mac Taylor and Don Flack are working a DOA (Dead On Arrival) in the back of a building Lindsay leaves the crime scene to collect something from 'the van.'. Whilst detectives Taylor and Flack followed blood drops up some stairs to the 2nd floor. Mac calls Lindsay and tells her to get everyone away from the building. Seconds later the bomb goes off put Don in hospital and it is shown Lindsay had a minor head injury. Season Four Towards the end of season 4 she received a verbal reprimand from Mac for leaving out a piece of evidence and breaking the chain of custody during a lab inspection by Quinn Shelby. Season Nine During season nine Lindsay informs her husband Danny that she is pregnant again, and that their daughter Lucy is going to be a big sister. Danny is ecstatic by this news. Later on in the season it is revealed that Lindsay is pregnant with a little boy. Appearances Notes * Her favorite Woody Allen movie is Annie Hall. (Reignited) * Her weapon of choice was a Glock 26 Category:Females Category:CSI: New York Main Characters Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel